dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of the Empire
' A/N: Hello, it's me, Dynamosaurus Imperius, and this is my new story, The Rise of the Empire, the sequel to The Rise of Darkclaw. I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, and I am ready to begin showing it. And without futher adieu, here it is:' Prologue An eerie wind blew across the desolate planet. It's red sand devoid of any evidence of life, dead, for ever. There was no atmosphere, and it seemed nothing was here, but there was something. Near a hill, there was a small station. It was the research center for the last of the great Sith. He was driven from power and thought dead by the jedi, but he wasn't. However, he was very close to death, his force energy rapidly depleting, but, he still had a year in him. He knew he needed to find a new apprentice, and successor, someone worthy of the title. He was researching some of the worst villains, but none seemed right, accetp for one. Darth Sidious read the facts on a villain who was killed in a battle years ago. The villain was a 60 foot long spinosaurus. Now, why would a sith consider a dinosaur as a potential apprentice? The answer was that he, like Sidious was cruel, callous, and bloodthirsty. He was the perfect candidate. Sidious used the force to channel the spirit of Darkclaw into a human sized body, however it retained the dinosaurs features, his scars, and his red eyes. Sidious felt the presence of the long dead dinosaur channeled into the body. Then, it was over. The eyelids snapped open. The ressurected sharptooth looked around the room with curiousity, and his eyes fell on Sidious, "greetings, Darkclaw, I have heard of your exploits, and your cruelty and skill, what if I could hone those skills into even greater feats, and give you the prowess to take back everything you lost in your past?" Darkclaw looked at the sith lord with consideration, he was contemplating what he could do with this power. "I will teach you everything I know of a mystical power called the Force, and you will learn, and, when your ready, challenge me for the mantle of dark lord of the Sith. You will learn the strength og the dark side of the force, and will gain the will of stars, if you join me." Darkclaw thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I am ready to learn..." Chapter 1 The Rise of the Sith Darkclaw stood over the body of his former master. It had been a year since the sharptooth had become a sith apprentice, and he honed his skills to become a formidable fighter, and had built a double bladed red lightsaber, and used the force. He had challenged his master an hour ago, and a vicious duel occured, the emperor fought viciously, but fell. Darkclaw now was the Dark Lord of the Sith. He had also ressurected other villains who died. They were Davy Jones, Blackbeard, Scar, Zira, Voldemort, and Shere Khan. The villains allied to form a Dark Council, and, using the cloning technology that was used to bring them to life, Darkclaw had 1000 soldiers produced every 12 hours. His army had grown large, dividing his troops between manufacturing, mining, and training, Darkclaw had laid the groundwork for an ambitious plan, the creation of his imperial armada. The armada utilized old designs, such as Interdictor and Centurion battle cruisers from the old republic era, aswell as imperial star destroyers. His fleet was increased exponentially, and he was building up a massive fleet. He had also ordered the construction of a massive super star destroyer, the Tyrant. As the final days of his planning period ended, the sith lord called together his dark council to discuss the preparations for the impending war, they had established time and inter dimensional travel. As they met on the bridge of the Tyrant, he could sense their uneasiness, they had all sensed that the construction of the new military was increasing, and determined that vengeance would be theirs'. "Now you all know why I called you hear." Darkclaw said. "Yes, I take it that we are ready for war." Voldemort replied. Darkclaw nodded. "Good, now I can take my revenge on Simba." Scar growled. "And Sparrow." Davy Jones spat. "Now, we all agreed that we would start with my own enemy." Darkclaw smirked. The other council members sighed but knew better then to defy the dark lord. "He will die." Shere Khan smirked. Darkclaw grinned, and walked out to his army. They were all talking, but saw Darkclaw and stood in review. "My soldiers, today is the day for our invasion, and soon, we will control everything." Darkclaw said. The soldiers cheered in response. "Get to the transports, have the Tyrant ready." Darkclaw ordered. The next hour was very tense, hundreds of thousands of soldiers marched into large warships, while the Star Destroyers above waited for the impending attack. The roar of the Tyrant's engines activated, and Darkclaw marched onto the bridge of his ship. When he got in, he sat on his throne, while the rest of the council sat on thrones to the side. "Ahead full, set course for 67 million, 817 thousand, 2 hundred twentieth april 12th." The sith ordered his fleet. The pilots nodded and the armada jumped into hyperspace, on a collision course with earth. Chapter 2 Memory Chomper sat in the grass of the Great Valley, it had been a year since the Battle of the Great Valley, and things had changed, sharpteeth and flatteeth now mingled with eachother due to their roles in the war. Flatteeth now saw the sharpteeth as just doing what they need to, contrary to the earlier mindless killer thoughts. Chomper also was happy to see his family doing so well, especially with his firstborn son Rex's slightly larger size, as sharpteeth stay around three feet for 10 years, before going into a growth spurt at 15, then finally reaching maturity at 20, and usually dying at age 70. Rex was now a year and a half, and Cassie and Chopper much more independent. They often hung out with Littlefoot's children, the only survivors of the original gang's children. Sparky was also doing well, however he, like his father was hit hard by the loss of his mother. However, Chomper suddenly felt a sting in the back of his head. What the.... ''Chomper thought as images flowed into his mind, of him standing with a human, none of the ones he saw in his stay at the central park zoo in new york, but a nearly middle aged man, with wavy blonde hair and emerald eyes. Despite his age, he was extremely muscular, but had a calm exterior and a good demeanor. Then, the image changed to where the man was now a 13 year old boy, he was alot skinnier, and his hair covered part of his face, and he had a mischevious look on his face. Chomper remembered him, he was around for 5 years before he left, in the same way he returned home. His name was Jack, Jack Allan. Chomper remembered the first time he met the boy. It was when he was in the vally for 6 months, and was doing really well, it was just after their adventure with the female fast biter and her eggs. Chomper smelt something, and he and the gang found Jack's unconscious body in the mysterious beyond, they took him to the grown ups, who nursed him back to health. When he was young, Jack was very mischevious but also calculating, he was very smart, and was a great friend of the gang, though he was closest to Chomper. The reason was perhaps because they were outsiders to the valley, and had no one else to talk to. Jack also had some strange materials that Chomper learned were metal, and Jack continued to tinker with them, until he succeeded in making a device very similar to the ones that penguins used in the final battle. He called them 'laser swords', which were a red in color, with a thin but very strong blade. Jack also kept himself fit, and practiced fighting with the laser and become very skilled in it. However, something happened at the fifth year, Jack learned how to find and use time portals, and used them to return home. What transpired after that Chomper didn't experience, but it was horrific, and when Jack returned 2 years later, he was now a man, but a little cynical, and bore three long scars on his forehead. Chomper learned what happened. At Jack's time, year 2129 A.D., a cult called the Tiranians captured the country Thailand, and launched a total war on the entire planet, sparking World War III. Jack was a veteran of the war, as he returned as the war began, and joined on the Allies, America, Canada, France, Britain, Germany, and Japan in the war. In the the third year, he was promoted to General, because when he was a captain, his small battalion cut the Tiranians to pieces, he was given the rank of general, and led the campaign. Soon, Washington D.C. was bombed, and the president died, but not before giving Jack the rank of General, and supreme commander of the Allied armies, as all the other leaders were killed. Jack saved the allies, and defeated the Tiranian armies. World War III was over, and Jack proposed that the world's nations come together to form a world wide government, and begin exploring the stars. Soon, a year after the war, the planet 'DARWIN X'''. A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! Jack lead a group of soldiers, citizens, and vehicles to the planet, and they set up a colony. Jack met the native Na'vi, and domesticated a Great Leonopteryx, a Thanator, and a Carnotaurus. His second in command, Frank Nathaniels, went along for the ride, he was Jack's friend and fellow soldier during the war. Soon, Jack returned, and Chomper went with him. They had many adventures, including a caribbean adventure, with pirates, and they also met a boy and his tiger(Calvin and Hobbes), who also ended up there. They all became friends, but soon, Chomper left Darwin X to return home. He hadn't seen him since, and over the years forgot, until now. However, there was something that didn't feel right, when Chomper and Jack met the Jedi Order, they learned how to sense in the force, and Chomper knew that this was a disturbance. Suddenly, his animal instincts let him know what was coming, one second before it did. Chapter 2, The Clash of Titans In a flash, Chomper felt a stabbing pain in his neck, and was pulled down, he saw a black sharptooth attacking him before trying to rip his throat out, but he failed to, and Chomper kicked him back. He saw the sharptooth in full view, he was the one who haunted Chomper's nightmares for a year: Darkclaw. Chomper tried to end the fight with a throat bite, but Darkclaw merely raised a claw and slashed Chompers face, leaving a wound. Chomper roared in pain and was pushed back. He tried to hit Darkclaw, but the sharptooth merely smacked him with his tail, then rammed him to the ground. Darkclaw lunged. Chomper braced himself, and as he landed, Chomper kicked him off. The sharptooth flipped and hit the ground, Chomper got up, and Darkclaw did aswell. He then raised his claw and sent out a blazing electrical barrage toward him. Chomper could not react and was hit and started to collapse. He suddenly felt that his strength was leaving, and he saw he was starting to lose size. In a minute, he was the size of a hatchling sharptooth. Darkclaw then charged up a massive ball of electricity and surged it at him. Chomper realized what was coming, and was smashed into a tree, which exploded. Darkclaw knew nothing the size of a hatchling could survive that, and walked off. Chomper felt his eyes open, and his left eye was clawed out, leaving him half blind. Chomper got up, and limped towards where Darkclaw was headed, but then, a massive fleet of star destroyers dropped out of hyperspace, and hit the great valley. Then, Chomper heard a scream, it was Rex's voice. "NO!" Chomper screamed but soldiers appeared infront of him, preparing to kill him. Chomper then used an ability he learned from Jack, he put his hands up to surrender, when they caem to grab him, he swung his feet and knocked them out. Chomper heard more screams and realized that his family was dead. Chomper knew it was hopeless, and limped toward a portal. When he got there, he limped in. Then, the he looked up and his home was ravaged, the sky was yellow with smoke, and the valley was onfire, and Chomper saw a hodded figure walking through the battle. Darkclaw walked among the trail of bodies, behind him, a young, hurt, battered sharptooth kid was carrived in a cage by a soldier. "My reign has begun." Darkclaw said. A week later, Darkclaw ordered his fleet to split up, and the invasion begun. His first target was the pridelands, which were crushed and the royal family taken prisoner. Next, the wizarding world fell, and no prisoners were taken, Voldemort slaughtered them all. Then, the Penguin's universe, where they were again taken prisoner. Soon, more worlds fell, all disney worlds were either ravaged or occupied. Soon, he turned his attention to a major area, Coruscant. Chapter 3, The Darkness Rises Chomper limped to a portal on the edge of the valley, and he walked in, when he got in, he saw a place he hadn't been to for years, Darwin X. Chomper limped through, it was night, and the moons were in full view. However, Chomper sensed something, a Carnotaurus. Chomper didn't panic, he knew it, Carno, Jack's Carnotaurus. When Carno was within view, Chomper let himself fall into unconsiousness. When he woke up, he was in a medical room, and a medic was looking at a medical board. Chomper looked down, he was in a bed, with needles in parts of his body that were injured, a liquid was on his gashes, and he saw he could still see, when he felt it, he saw it was a robotic eye, looking exactly like his left eye. "Good your awake." The doctor said. Chomper looked to him. "Is this Darwin X colony Terra Nova?" He asked. "Yes, you're in the medical room, Jack's Carnotaurus found you and brought you to him, he put you in this infirmary." The doctor said. "May I see them?" Chomper asked. "No, your still to week, if you move that much, you will experience pain, and you need to lie still for the liquid to take effect." Doctor said. Chomper nodded, and closed his eyes. Darkclaw paced around, he had now expanded his empire heavily, and was getting ready for another conquest. In the prisoner area of his citadel, he had confined the prisoners there, among them, the Pridelands royal family, Calvin and Hobbes, and Chomper's mate and son. Darkclaw continued to pace, his mind shifted to another thought, he needed an heir, he would not be around forever, and needed a proper apprentice to succeed, Spinax was not an option, Chomper's mate had killed him, and he needed someone with potential, power, and a thist for conquest. Of course, he searched the prisoners, but found none suitable, Kovu was considered, but was to king hearted, he needed a stone hearted tyrant of a ruler. Darkclaw growled to himself, and contemplated what he could do to solve this problem. Chapter 4, The Reunion Chomper continued to lay down, he was still recovering from Darkclaw's vicious assault. However, he heard the boots telling him that his old friend was coming. When he saw the general, he smirked. The years had not been kind to the 50 year old man, his once blonde hair was greying, and small wrinkles started to form on his face. However, their were three scars across his fore head. Those had been left by a Thanator on Jack's first day in Darwin X. "Looks like the proud general needs to get some face-cream." Chomper said recalling a rather amusing incident between Jack, himself, and a crazy old man. Jack glared at Chomper. "Still the comedian I see." Jack replied. "Actually not really, I had all the jokes sucked out of me when ''he ''came." Chomper said, eyes flaring in rage. "Who?" Jack asked, sensing that Chomper was reffering to some crazy dictator. He did not need one. "Darkclaw." Chomper said. That word burned Chomper's head. The vicious Spinosaurus responsible for the death of millions. Three wars, all started by him. Well, technically, 2, as Darkclaw hadn't invaded the Human Republic yet. He went on to explain his experiences as a hero in the final battle of the Second DInosaur War. In the end though, Chomper refused to drop the fact that his family was dead. He had lost so much in so little. 2 years ago, had someone told Chomper about this, he would not have believed them, but now, the sharptooth felt that he would never be the same. After telling the story, Chomper asked Jack to tell about the history of the human republic. Jack reluctantly told how the humans began expanding their control through conquest, treaties, and alliances. Soon, they had control of most of their arm of the Milky Way. Jack also said the humans treated the peoples under their empire fairly, and allowed them to practice their traditions and religions in peace. However, both knew this peace would soon end.